My Stray Cat
by Newfu
Summary: After a certain daydream, Soi Fong finds herself filled with questions she can't answer, then receives an odd present. What will she do? After long anticipation, part 4 is finally up! Yay! ... Uh-oh! Trouble! -running away from a very angry Soi-
1. Thinking of You

Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of Bleach, only the inspiration and idea to make this story.

* * *

**My Stray Cat

* * *

**

Soifon let out a deep sigh. It only made her think in agony whenever she saw the massive amount of paperwork she had left. She was supposed to be training, not doing this type of junk. 'It's so useless! I can't get anything done anymore!' When her mind would trail off, she would think of only her beloved Youruichi-sama. She would think of her long dark-purple flowing hair, her rightful stance, that serious expression in her face when she faced her enemy, her flawless skin, and that smile. Oh, how she loved seeing her smile! The only thing that she could really do was to think about her, since she went away. It saddened her that she wouldn't be able to see her for a long time. 'After all, duty calls…"

She hated that so much. She wanted to be able to see her, right there standing, to be able to just stare at her, admiring how she stood and how she talked. Soifon's leg was beginning to shake with anticipation from one of her many day-dreams she had about Youruichi-sama. Yet another day would pass by without her being able to catch at least one quick glimpse of the one she admired, no, the one she idolized. Having reached for another sheet of paper, to write more meaningless details on, her writing hand cramped up and was unable to move. 'Ow! What the HELL is this?! I can't move my hand…at ALL!' The pain sharpened intensely whenever she tried to move it. She needed a break! Because of her hand giving out, she decided to go home early, it was already getting late and she just had a bit of more paperwork to finish. She marched straight home with that scowling expression of hers.

When she got home, she slid the door close behind her and collapsed on her bed, exhausted. She shut her eyes for a little bit, rolled to her side, and let out a sigh. She wanted to find happiness, an escape. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at her cramped hand, stating, "What's wrong with me? I've been feeling weaker and weaker almost everyday. If this continues… It's all your fault… Youru…ichi….-sama…" With those final words, she felt her mind collapse into a much needed sleep. A smile went across her face, visualizing that one person she would see with her eyes shut.

* * *

"_The only times I think of you_

_Is when my worlds turn gray,_

_For you are my sun,_

_And with you, I truly smile."

* * *

_

-End of Part One-

* * *

_**Glossary:**_

_-sama : Used as a sign of higher respect. (Used "above" the suffixes "-kun", "-san", and "-chan")_

**_Thanks to Edge-sama I feel like I could write a second part now! It's such a great feeling when a person reviews your ever first fan-fiction like that. (I must sound creepy now...) It meant so much! The italicised quotes at the end are my creation of a poem-tid bit that I created on my own. No words were stolen, only my willing to write them. -bows respectfully-_**


	2. Late Night Visits and Suspicions

_Disclaimers: I do not own any parts of Bleach, only the ideas of the creation of this fan fiction._**  
**

* * *

**-Part 2-**

"**Late night visits and suspicions"**

* * *

Soifon had the most pleasant dream. She did not feel like waking up, or even opening her eyes, but knew that she had to. She slowly opened her eyes to feel the morning light burning into her room and on her skin. Upon waking up, she felt a bit different, clothes-wise anyways. She rolled around a bit to get her body ready to at least sit up, and to her surprise, she found herself in her night clothes. 'Wait…how did I get into my night clothes?! Was I literally DRUNK last night?!' She sat up, and felt her blanket slide off of her torso. 'That explains my non-shivering of last night…It was quite comfy actually…'

She took one WILD guess of who might have snuck in her room and took proper care of her, but she shook her head, ridding herself of that thought. Soifon decided to stretch from her sleep to get her muscles flowing, and took a moment to stare at her blanket. Even though her predictions were more than far-fetched, looking down at her blanket, her eye caught, what seemed to be a long violet strand of hair. A bit a shock arose in her, but Soifon couldn't help but smile.

Smiling there, her mind rang up that it was time to go to work, but being reminded of the paperwork she had left to do, she made a disgusted face and suddenly didn't feel like going anymore, for she knew her hand would give out like before. In the back of Soifon's mind, she wanted to be lazy, at least for a day. 'No, I have loyalties and responsibilities to attend to. I don't have time to even THINK about taking a day off! But I…' She looked at her hand that she had placed in front of herself. Soifon's only emotion was confusion. She laid back down and went back to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hitstuguya was busy sipping on his tea when Matsumoto, who came barging in, said, "You know captain, you could at least pay a spec of attention to notice that the second squad's captain is not at her post." Not even paying attention to what she said, he set his tea down and replied, "Matsumoto, what kind of non-sense are you coming into my office with now? Do you realized, with your no-show, I have tons of paperwork left to do? I ask you, where were you when all this was taking place?" A nervous look, along with a sweat drop, appeared on the orange-haired woman's face, and to make this quick and not to get in trouble, in a fast tone, she said, "Well, I wanted to ask permission to go to the human world, but while running, Yachiru-chan asked me where I was going, so I told her, and then she ran off and told Kenpachi-taichou about what I told her, and both Ikkaku-kun and Renji-kun over-heard the conversation they were having, and they all wanted to go to the human world. All I wanted to do was get some more make-up products! When that was finished, I found out that Soifon-taichou wasn't at her post, since I wanted to ask her if she wanted to go to the human world too. After that, I came rushing to your office to tell you that Soifon-taichou isn't at her post, and here we are having this conversation."

Both Hitstuguya and Matsumoto stood in silence for a moment. To break the silence, Hitstuguya decided to respond, "I see…I'll go check if Soifon is okay or not, but don't tell anyone of what you just told me. " With a fast pace, he walked out of his office to Soifon's headquarters and knocked on the door followed by, "Oi! Soifon! You okay in there? Matsumoto told me that you weren't at your post, so I came to see what happened. Did something happen?"

A deafening silence grew amongst them. The scolding captain waiting outside the door drew his hand up to knock again, but was interrupted by a voice that said, "Everything is fine. There was no need to check up on me like that. I just wanted to take the day off of work. It will make my mind explode if I go back to my office. Please tell Ohmaeda that he could cover for me." Another momentary silence grew upon the two captains. It was nerve-wrecking, and neither of them felt much like talking about why she wouldn't go back to her post. She was simply worn out and confused with all the paperwork she had left, and he knew that. He replied, "Get better soon." Soifon felt a little better after that, and heard the captain, that was right outside her door, leave.

* * *

_Poem tid-bit number 2_

"_Desperately, I need to find you_

_A way to see you again._

_Without seeing you, I have fallen into despair,_

_But, I am waiting for you to catch me._

* * *

**-End of Part 2-**

* * *

** _Glossary:_**

**_-taichou: Suffix ending meaning "captain"._**

**_"Oi": Japanese for "Hey"(?) _**

**_-kun: Masculine suffix, regularly used for guy friends. _**

**_-san: Feminine suffix, regularly used for female friends. _**


	3. Dreams to Reminisce

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY parts of Bleach nor do I own ANY part of ANY characters. I only take responsibility for my style of writing fan-fiction._

**Newfu (writer): -sigh- I have no idea what to do for the next part… -taps pencil against notebook paper-**

**Soi Fong: Why not just write something against the rules of the innocent? It always helps me think.**

**Newfu: …Just how innocent ARE you Soi?**

**Soi Fong: ……**

_**Anyway, I hope this is an enjoyable part, so please read and review. It helps me to post new parts.**_

**Part 3: "Dreams to Reminisce"**

As Soi Fon stood there, almost motionless and surrounded by beautiful sakura trees, she was suddenly surprised with a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and locking in tight, as if the arms would have fear of losing their grip, and forever to be cursed with the loneliness that was once felt. Soi Fong struggled to get free from that grip, but she had been reminded about a feeling that she knew had vanished. That warm feeling she once felt, and she knew that it was the most beautiful feeling she could express.

She didn't want to believe that what was happening was true, so she snapped out of it, and attempted to struggle free, ready to cut down whomever had the audacity to do this to her. As if the pair of arms weren't tight enough, they came in a bit tighter and a gentle, soft pressure was placed on the back of Soi Fon's uniform. Once again, she stopped the futile attempts of struggling free and remembered of the only person both daring and capable enough of ever making her feel this way again.

'The air smells nice…' Soi Fon thought. She soon realized that the 'smell' was coming from the person behind her. She was immensely filled with the pleasure of having the person, whom she most treasured, with her like this. It made her content, but at the same time sad. To ease her mind from being torn apart, she placed one arm around the pair that was still holding onto her.

The longing pair of arms had its first approval, and as the reaction, started to tease Soi Fon's sash off, almost as if in lust for her. Soi Fon felt her stomach quiver and her heart rate increased as a result. She let out a slight moan in response and wanted desperately to turn around to satisfy that lust. She knew she couldn't due to the knowledge that she wouldn't be able to control herself.

The least she could try to do was mouth out a few words of regret. Instead, she appreciated the moment, and without hesitation, closed her eyes to feel the embrace of the nature placed around her, sharing it with that one person. Feeling rising lust from the arms holding her waist, she felt a stronger passion a bit hard to describe for her. The arms grabbed Soi Fon's hips and spun the around. She was caught off guard due to the change of events, and noticed something very strange.

The person that made her breathless landed soft, golden eyes, accompanied by violet-hair, and cocoa-colored skin. Soi Fon just stood there with amazement, as the person she dreamed of seeing was standing right there!

"Soi…" The taller woman spoke, "I've missed you so much. I was always thinking about you, and I still am. I just wanted to see you, and to tell you that I'm sorry fro putting you through all this. I really didn't mean to make you suffer the way you did. It was careless of me. I left without saying 'goodbye' to the one person I really cared about." The arms of the woman confronting herself didn't want to let go, but tightened with every thought that passed, much like handcuffs.

Soi looked deeply into those amber-burning eyes and thought of COUNTLESS rebuttals, along with agreements, to counter her confrontation. To counter that, her body didn't respond, she felt like she just wanted to be with her. Just standing there, taking this heat that rubbed off of her, and her lips saying, "Youruichi-sama…" No acts or thoughts of rage, anger or hatred were near her heart, as if everything was ripped out. 'Youruichi-sama wouldn't do this… There's no reason for her to act like this around me, does she feel something more than subordinate-mentor friendship..?'

The arms of the taller woman lost control, and pulled Soi Fon closer to the already-heated body. Soi Fon let out a small and light moan as she gently placed her palms on the taller woman's shoulders. The taller woman smirked and, leaning in closer, caused Soi Fon to blush a bit, not believing the actions that were taken. The dark-skinned woman passed up her facial features, landing right in front of Soi's ear. Her breath was tickling Soi's ear almost causing her to giggle. The tall woman whispered in her ear, "I want you… to wake up now. I have a present for you when you wake up. You're going to like it, I can tell. Wake up… little bee." Soi Fon closed her eyes, and felt heavy without support. As she fell forward, everything, including Youruichi, faded to pitch-black darkness leaving no support for her fall.

--

Soi Fon woke up to be reminded about the sunlight creeping into her room. She yawned and stretched to despise reality once again. She hated having those kinds of dreams, and sitting up, she peered at any signs of change to her room. She noted the closet, where she would leave her clothes, and forget to organize it here-and-there. She took a glance at her bathroom, which was located near the kitchen, for convenience. She then checked the dining table, right across the sofa, which sat near the window. Finally, she noted her bed. It was in the darkest part of her room, where no light ever dared to creep. She took a good look at her kitchen, to be reminded of a memory long since past.

--Flashback--

She felt worthless, just lying there as she focused on her target. Struggling to get to Zanpaktou, she tried sliding with absolutely no support from the hard ground around her. She was sent on a mission to cleanse a hollow, and it really took her longer than expected. The hollow smiled really wide and howled in glee. 'DAMN IT! I won't be able to protect Youruichi-sama like this! What the hell is wrong with me?!' the struggling Soi questioned. The hollow entered her mind once more and echoed, "Is this all there is the defeat and devour a Shinigami soul?! At this rate, I'll be gorging on a NEVER-ENDING FEAST!!"

The tall, skinny hollow, shaped almost like a human, charged up spirit particles, and Soi took it as a distraction for her to attempt to get her Zanpaktou back in her hands. Every step she took, it only made her think of how it would devour her mentor and, not to mention, her dear friend that she swore to protect, even if it caused her to sacrifice her own life. It filled her with sadness and rage, wanting to cut down the hollow so bad. The hollow, still tapped in her mind, told her, "What a tasty idea. I'll see to it that I fulfill that wish of yours." The hollow extended his arm and crashed it to the ground, sending an already-injured Soi flying across the battlefield, finally landing at the edge. She yelled in pain due to the impact of her back against the tree and fell down, not helping her arm bleed less.

She made the successful effort of opening her eyes again, trying to concentrate on the blurred vision of the hollow walking closer. 'Youruichi-sama…I have failed you.. Please take this as my apology. I'm sorry... Youruichi-sama…' As the hollow extended the same arm to hit the injured Soi Fon, a purple blur stepped in front of her to block the blow with just an arm. Carrying a mad expression, she studied the hollow for a bit, and finally told it, "After a really good meal, I find my subordinate lying here, almost DEAD! That really fills me with a desire to kill!" Soi Fon immediately woke out of her death-trance to shout, "Youruichi-sama!" The taller woman turned around to reveal a set of fish bone hanging out of her mouth, and with a free hand, took the fish bone out and gave her a smirk. She turned around, returning to that angry expression, and threw the set of fish bone at the hollow's mask. The hollow winced a bit, and tried to break his arm free using force.

Knowing, that it was useless, Youruichi tugged harder, causing the hollow to sweat drop. She pulled and pulled until it went 'Snap!' and the hollow crying out in pain. She smirked, jumped and kicked it hard on the head, causing a 'Crack!', and then she punched it hard on the head, and with swift movement, added with a smirk, quickly used shunpo to hit the hollow at any available area. Not wanting to take anymore, the hollow, presumptuously dead, fell down and drifted particle-to-particle.

Youruichi walked up to the injured Soi Fon and knelt down giving her such a concerned look. She then whispered, "When you get healed, cook more for me okay? I was actually surprised when you made me my favorite dish." Soi Fon let out a light blush and a soft nod, and Youruichi exchanged a smirk.

--End Flashback--

_The memories that you give me_

_Never leave_

_Are you trying to tell me something,_

_Something that I can't see?_

* * *

**End of Part 3.**


	4. Defeat, a Plan, and a Bed Suprise!

**Newfu(writer): "GAH! It's been too long! I'm freaking out! What if I lose my FANS that I've worked for?!"**

**Soi Fong: -knocks writer out- "Quit your whining and get to work."**

**Newfu: -k.o.'d-**

**In another note, I'm sorry you guys had to suffer for a wait. Would a promise make you guys feel better if at all interested? I've never had fans before. -sweat drops- I hope you like part 4. I planned to make this two parts, but the middle break section seemed to be way too short for just one chapter, so I had crammed three parts in there!  
**

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any rights to Bleach, only the imagination possibility for this fan-fiction.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Part 4 – "Mentally defeated, A plan, and a Surprise in your Bed!"

* * *

Soi Fong twitched a bit to bring herself back to reality. 'Why the hell was I thinking about that just now? Am I really that desperate?' She looked down and still found herself sitting on the bed with her blanket scrunched up around her waist and her hands on top of the blanket. Upon that, she had never noticed that her hair was undone until she had felt her hair strands fall from over her shoulders as she looked down. She had let out a small blush, knowing of only one person who had absolutely adored and loved it when her hair was completely loose. She shook her head to mentally shake the thoughts from herself. She got up to make her way to her closet, to pick out fresh clothes to change in.

Flipping her half organized closet, she had found something very odd: a set of, what had appeared to be, an orange-salmon colored long sleeve top, and a special-looking uniform that seemed to belong to the Corps of 2nd division. 'H-how did this- what- w-who could- This has got to be a really sick joke; there's no way in Soul Society that-.' Her mind was aimless with constant questions; so had felt, rather, she WAS confused of what they all have meant. Questions after questions without answers, memories after memories with indispensable feelings were all rushing inside of her head.

Two years ago, after that confrontational fight- no, after that confrontational MOMENT had passed between them, she tried and fought really hard to get rid of those thoughts, and to forget about her. She knew she couldn't do it because her willpower was not that strong. 'You suck, you know. You can't even get rid of that one person. You had breathed and lived for her, so what? Is it really that hard to let her go? She's gone!' Her conscious voice was harsh on her. She had no choice right now but to ponder what she should do. 'Why not just get some fire and incinerate the garments? You won't have to worry about her sneaking in and not having anything to change in. You can forget that way. It's easier for you, isn't it?' She then added to herself, 'But what if she decides to use the bathroom? I can't just leave her like that!' Was she sure of herself that she could or not?

She grew silent and felt a creeping and burning blush rise from the back of her head. She might have collapsed from the heat from such a heavy blush. Her eyes were growing wider with the possibilities of what she was thinking about. Her contradictions were not as great. She wanted to forget about her, but then her mind pits her to think of her in such a way that could be considered wrong to her! She snapped to herself, 'I could have just incinerate her clothing! But, because I have an enormous amount of respect for her, I won't even think about touching them! If she comes and decides to raid my house, she is free to do so.'

She had thought of the dream that she had recently, and debated to herself that she should just accept and trust it. She decided to grab her clothes and freshen up, since she was asleep for most of the day. The looming thoughts of her visiting loomed in her mind. 'Why today…?'

* * *

Yachiru was swinging her feet playfully as she was sitting at the table. As usual, Kenpachi was laying on his side, dozing off until a loud "BANG!" was heard from close by. Yachiru looked up at where it came from to see a messy Mayuri and his assistant collaborating on a new experiment that he had in mind. The little playful pink-haired shinigami decided to go run and bug Mayuri, as a lazy Kenpachi was laying on his side, uninterested at the turn of events.

* * *

Soi Fong slammed the bathroom sliding door open with her usual scowl. She felt angry and venting out on either Omeada or the rest of the squad for "insubordination". Imagine the fun bruises for no purpose! She slammed the door with the same force as she opened it, and was about to storm out of the room with an eager scowl.

As she was fixed on making it out in the room, she forgot to make her bed; else she would not feel right and would maybe have to sleep on the floor for tonight. As soon as she was going to lift up the blanket, there was something underneath it that had seemed to shift. Her right foot automatically slid back, as she was ready to take her stance. 'This doesn't look right at all…' she thought. She crept to the blanket and with a hand ready to pounce at whatever was underneath her blanket, she lifted the blanket as quickly as possible, and there it was.

A black adult cat was there, curled up on her bed, taking a happy snooze. She froze and forgot how to breathe for air. Huskily trying to breathe, she tried to think of what to do as quickly as possible. The cat shifted a second time and opened one of its eyes as lazy as possible. "Cook for me, Little Bee!" was all that she could hear inside of her head at the same time, buzzing through her senses.

The color of that eye brought back so much memories that were long since past. The cat stretched out its arms and then, with a lazy gesture, stood up and stretched out its back. After its morning stretch, it sat back down and looked right at Soi Fong, with amber-golden eyes. Soi just stood there, trying to gather her scrambling thoughts and the process of breathing correctly. She stepped back as an attempt to regain herself, but failed when her legs gave out and as a result, she fell butt-first to the floor. Her head was wildly spinning at this point. The cat gracefully jumped down from her bed and stood right in front of spinning and unbalanced captain, with perked ears. The cat pawed at her face, and proceeded to rub its face against the confused captain's. This had a really deadly result for the head-spinning captain, as she felt her red hot blush come back and melted down her body. The cat gave her a sly look, and started to purr.

Soi shook her head, trying to avoid the facts of her thoughts and dreams. She got up from the floor as quickly as she could and had a contemplation of chasing the cat out of her own room. 'But what if it's really her?' Her lucid thoughts reminded her that she could incinerate the clothes, still. This caused her to scowl even harder than she was once before the cat even showed up.

The cat licked its lips and meowed softly at Soi Fong. She turned around quickly to see what it wanted. 'Maybe the cat's thirsty…' She then went to the fridge to take out a carton of milk. At times, she would think to herself that she really doesn't need the milk but she gets it anyways. At other times, she would notice that the milk would be gone and the carton thrown away in the trash can. Into reality, she took out a bowl and set it on the floor, and then she poured the milk gently onto the bowl. The cat watched with eager anticipation, and when the pouring was done, the cat went straight to lapping. Soi Fong was surprisingly considerate to give the cat some milk.

After lapping a good portion of the milk, the cat looked up at Soi to take a break and licked its lips. Soi Fong automatically blushed as the cat looked at her. The cat gave a sly look and went back to lapping its milk. As Soi Fong sat on the floor, she had smiled to herself. 'Somehow, this cat makes me feel safe. I haven't gone soft, have I?'

She had got up quickly and decided that today was enough. She started to head out, only to not make a note that the cat she had fed milk to was following her.

* * *

_Ending Poem  
_

_"To dream of you_

_It was not enough_

_To think of you_

_Something I could not touch."_

_

* * *

_

_**End of part 4.

* * *

**_**I hope this will do great for you guys. All I know is that i really did try my best, and grade accordingly, please! I need some more ideas, so I'll see what I can do. If i get more thumbs-up, I'll continue. Thanks to all of the Yuri fan-fictions that inspired me. I'll let you guys know if the rating DOES change or not. My hopes is that it does, only because I'm playing by ear.  
**


End file.
